The present invention relates to a production system and a production method for manufacturing a plurality of products having different specifications. The present invention relates to particularly a production system and a production method for manufacturing a plurality of products that include a plurality of processes in which there are plural lower processes, which are capable of diverging, with respect to an upper process.
In order to meet diversification in the market, a limited production of diversified products method is applied in many manufacturing floors. For this method, a production system in mass production products is required to be optimized in order to achieve profit by securing a break-even point of a manufacturing line. Accordingly, measures such as optimization of stock control and sourcing, by utilizing a corporate sources planning system, has been taken (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-58225